


既刊《PDT作戰計畫》全文

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →過去的既刊，不會再版所以全文發表→學黑他捏造，主角是德意志(與他的小夥伴們)





	既刊《PDT作戰計畫》全文

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《PDT作戰計畫》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707665) by 舞逍遙. 



看著眼前手拿包裝盒低頭鞠躬的人，德意志忍不住露出有些傻眼的表情。

他剛才聽見了什麼？什麼叫做「請和我作朋友」？

時間往前回推一些，不過就是在中午收到了英國塞在自己抽屜內的信，因為總覺得信中那「有事相求」四字看來似乎頗為嚴重，便乖乖地前往理科實驗室赴約而已。怎麼向迎來自己的是一大盒包裝精美的禮物、還有一句不著邊際的「請和我作朋友」？

「這、這是我特地弄到手的、『跟著城市去旅行』系列的全套帕丁頓熊！」偷偷抬起瞄了眼德意志，英國看見對方略為皺眉的表情，心中又涼了半截：

「就、就不能收下這個，作為我們友情的良好基礎嗎……？」

不是聽說德意志最喜歡可愛又毛茸茸的熊嗎？還以為這次一定能夠順利和他作上朋友的！不行啊這次非得跟他成為朋友不可啊！

完全沒發現對方心中的糾結吶喊，德意志只是默默地接過禮物盒打開，看見裡頭被花團錦簇的蕾絲包圍的八隻小熊，不僅頭戴可愛的帽子，身上的風衣還有繪製各城市著名景點的剪影……雖然極力掩飾，但德意志逐漸閃亮起來的眼神已經完全出賣了他極力隱藏卻早就公諸於世的喜好。

成功了嗎？！忍不住偷偷握拳做出勝利的拉弓動作，英國正滿心歡喜自己的計畫成功時，卻發現德意志的表情又冷了下來。

雖然手上把玩著熊娃娃的動作很是輕柔，可惜德意志說出的話卻半點也不留情：「英國，我之前不是就已經拒絕你的提議了嗎？我已經拒絕過一次，第二次的答案當然還是『不』。而且……」

「──為什麼城市系列裡面，沒有柏林？」

看著英國被自己的回答嚇傻的樣子，德意志忍不住微微一笑，表情竟有幾分與慣有嚴肅不甚搭配的邪惡。雖然熊娃娃中沒有包括柏林讓他有些失落，但其實真正的原因是因為跟英國作朋友實在是太麻煩了！這傢伙惹事生非的程度大概跟自家兄長不相上下吧，他可不想再多當一人的保母。

這、這真是難以言喻的失誤，我竟然疏忽了這點！英國扼腕地發現計畫失敗之處，但如今的情勢已經使他不能回頭了，他非得讓德意志站在自己這邊不可！不過是眨眼的瞬間，英國的腦中已經掠過無數修正補救方案，但無論何種策略的成功機率都是微乎其微。

「不、不管怎樣……你一定要跟我作朋友才行！」實在沒辦法的英國只好閉眼橫下心，從口袋中拿出那不知該讓人大笑還是害怕的小星星法杖大力一揮，彷彿像是罐頭音效的聲音和陣陣白煙頓時充斥在理科實驗室之中。

成功了嗎？！趕緊把抽風機打開的英國四處張望著，卻沒在空蕩的教室中發現德意志的人影。

「你往哪看？我在這裡！」聽見德意志對自己的呼喊，英國趕緊順著聲音的方向望去，卻當場愣在原地，動彈不得。

一個彷彿像是等比縮小，大概只有十五公分左右的迷你德意志，正佇立在他原先所站的位置上。

「英──國──！」字字清晰分明的怒吼來自於已經氣到咬牙切齒的德意志，可惜憤怒的聲音似乎因為縮小的體型也跟著縮水許多：「這到底是怎麼回事？為什麼我會變成這樣？！」

「呃、我也不知道？」英國萬萬沒想到會發生這種事情（雖然他應該設想了許多更糟糕的事情），在口袋一陣摸索，他總算掏出了本發皺的薄薄手冊：「你等我一下……我看看說明書，應該會有解釋！」

對於奉說明書如聖經的德意志來說，英國這番話不啻是個引發憤怒的爆點：「你這傢伙！說明書不是應該在使用前就要認真讀三遍嗎？！」

「沒、沒辦法嘛，我昨天晚上才從電視台郵購禮物的啊，那隻星星杖是贈品，我想說明書晚點再看就可以……」

「既然要晚點看說明書那就不要今天立刻把東西拿來用在我身上！！」

手腳慌亂的翻著手冊，已經充滿心虛的英國還得聽著德意志的嘮叨，心煩意亂的他好不容易才從那薄薄的說明書中找到想找的東西：「呃……『交朋友禮物套組，保證能夠順利和對方成為知己！將禮物交給對方後，再以誠心揮動法杖（隨機造型，附贈說明書），就會有好事發生！』……」

「才沒有好事。然後呢？」幾乎要引發胃痛的德意志聽到這種莫名其妙的說明書，連怒吼的力氣都快失去，只得叫英國趕快念重點。

「不要催嘛，接著……『收到禮物的人會變成嬌小又可愛的模樣』──原來嬌小是真的啊──我唸下去就是不要瞪我！『請將禮物熊反贈回每隻熊的代表，再實現對方的小小心願，就能一起增進友誼，也能變回原來的樣子囉！』……」

這些字我都聽得懂啊，怎麼組合起來就這麼像是鬼話連篇的火星話呢？什麼是增進友誼啊？什麼又是實現對方的心願？幾乎要開始乾笑的德意志下意識地想要逃避，卻還是得承認他已經聽懂如何讓自己變回原來的樣子。

看著那些幾乎有自己半個身體大的熊娃娃，德意志幾乎已經放棄思考為什麼事情脫軌至此，或許直接開始務實地想著如何將熊娃娃送出去，是他避免自己破口大罵詛咒這種無厘頭事件的方法吧。

「喂英國你先把你的熊拿──英國？」抬頭看向變得好高的上方，德意志正想叫英國跟自己一起把爛攤子收拾收拾，卻只能愕然收聲，發愣，然後怒吼。

「英國這個混帳竟然逃了？！」而且為什麼不順便把自己的代表熊給帶走？！看著只剩下自己的空蕩理科實驗室，他似乎還能聽見英國該死的啊哈哈哈笑聲在空氣中迴響。

德意志收回視線，發現了地上那張被遺留下的孤單說明書，他都不知道該咒罵英國扔下說明書人就跑了、還是該感謝英國雖然人跑了，卻還把說明書留給自己。

不不不你要冷靜，現在不是糾結英國到底是不是好人的時候，趕快想辦法變回來才是重點。努力說服自己維持冷靜的德意志走上前翻開那本皺巴巴的說明手冊，暗自埋怨身體變小後連力氣也變小，翻動說明書竟讓他感到有些吃力。

和隨意翻看的英國不同，德意志相當認真地看完了這份說明，也因此陷入了更深的無奈中──對於手冊最後那看來可疑至極的魔法陣。

「完成願望印記就會發光，蒐集滿印記就能啟動恢復魔法陣……這算什麼集點樂啊。」看著充滿英國亂來風格的奇怪圖形，德意志第一次覺得吐槽是件很累的事情。

心想與其在意英國的風格，不如來思考一下接下來處境的德意志，真不愧總是扮演大家的老媽角色，很快便振作起精神，看向禮盒中的小熊布偶。

義大利、日本、美國、英國、法國、西班牙、荷蘭、台灣，可愛的小熊各自有著可愛的城市花紋，靜靜地躺坐在美麗的禮盒中，德意志看著它們，心中的盤算未曾停止。這些國家中有幾個不成問題，義大利和日本都可以算在保險範圍內了，但也有很多要處理的麻煩……最先要解決的問題就是運送的困難。

看著幾乎有自己半個身體大的玩偶，德意志明白只靠自己，肯定沒有辦法單獨運送這些玩偶到該擁有它的人手中；更何況就算是一次能抱起一隻小熊，將剩下的玩偶留在教室地板上也不是明智的作法……

正想著可能需要協助的德意志，卻在此時聽見或許是希望破滅的喪鐘。

「德意志──德意志你在這裡嗎──？」

聽見那軟綿綿又拉長尾音的叫喚，德意志頭疼欲裂。

我想要的幫手……不是這傢伙啊！！

※

義大利站在門前探頭探腦一陣後便踏進了理科教室，四處張望著尋找德意志的身影。

德意志在中午收到塞在抽屜的紙條後，便停止和日本與自己的共同進餐，前往赴約。但午餐時間都結束了，下午的課程也已經開始，德意志卻還沒回來。

這太不尋常了，德意志從不蹺課的。好友的缺席讓義大利相當擔心，但不曉得對方究竟是去赴誰的約，義大利只好四處尋找好友的蹤跡。

義大利眼神溜溜地打轉著，然後在大大的實驗桌──的桌腳邊停下。他看見散落一地的東西，以及一團在桌腳後晃動的黑影。

饒富好奇地蹲下身來，想看清楚是什麼小動物誤闖入實驗室中的義大利，卻在看清時發出了驚訝的呼聲：「德意志？！咦咦咦你變得好小！好可愛！！」

「好可愛是多餘的。」原本拼命想要縮到桌腳陰影後方不被發現的德意志，只得不情不願地走到對方的視線範圍內，不情不願地面對義大利驚訝的眼神。

老實說，雖然義大利真的很不可靠，但他並非完全不想向好友求救，只是……只是這實在是太丟臉了！平常都是他在幫義大利收拾善後兼叨叨絮絮，這下換他落到這副境地還被發現，德意志認為這實在可悲到了極點。

使盡全力想要推開對方戳弄自己臉頰的手指卻徒勞無功，德意志只得悶聲任由對方擺佈：「你是怎麼發現我的？」

「嗯……超直覺？反正就是看見你囉。」輕輕抓起變成迷你版本的德意志，義大利笑瞇了眼，頭上彷彿開出許多朵小花：

「沒想到你變得這麼可愛！這樣小小一隻的，感覺很像軟呼呼的娃娃呢！是日本把你迷你化了嗎？我知道他這方面很在行喔！可是奇怪了，他應該還在教室啊？而且我記得日本喜歡的造型應該還要更華麗才對，貓耳朵啦尾巴啦什麼的……嗯、那樣感覺也很可愛……」

「──停止說我可愛、軟呼呼還有什麼耳朵尾巴！你的字典裡面沒有羞恥心這個字嗎？！」德意志漲紅著雙頰，但義大利就是知道對方不是生氣，是在害羞。

「有啊，我會寫羞恥心這個字喔。可是德意志還是很可愛咩，這才不羞恥呢。」

「啊啊啊啊啊閉嘴閉嘴！不是日本是英國把我變小的！」幾乎是自暴自棄地轉移了話題，德意志只希望自己回答了對方的問題，能夠同時讓義大利停止那些過度驚悚的發言：「因為不跟他作朋友所以就變成這個樣子了我現在要把那些熊拿去送給別人才能恢復原狀，明白了嗎！」

「唔啊、我明白了我明白了！不要生氣啊隊長，雖然隊長變這樣真的很可愛但是我不會再說了！」看來德意志的霸氣即使身形縮小，對於義大利仍然有用。眼見這小子終於乖乖閉上嘴巴，德意志才偷偷鬆了口氣，慢慢將事情的原委對義大利交待清楚，卻另有盤算地保留了完成願望的要求。

「英國真是太壞心眼了。雖然也有點感謝他啦……」淚眼汪汪地聽著德意志方才經歷的辛酸歷程，表情很是同情但發言顯然有點問題的義大利將德意志捧在手上拉到眼前，語氣很是堅決：「總之，我也來幫忙德意志把玩偶分送給大家吧！」

「先把你的熊布偶拿走吧。」雖然有些沒好氣，但還是接受了對方好意的德意志，對於將自己小心翼翼放進外套側邊口袋的義大利有點不好意思，只得撇開頭指著地上的禮盒。

「好──」又恢復了懶洋洋軟綿綿的聲調，義大利抓起了淺綠色帽子的小熊放入自己的另一邊口袋後，左手拿著禮盒開始移動，右手傳著簡訊給在教室負責幫兩人代點名的本田報信。

「……我說義大利，」從口袋微微探出頭的德意志，說話的語氣似乎有些漫不經心：「你現在有什麼想要的東西嗎？」

「咦、想要什麼？」歪頭沉思了下，義大利做出回答的時間並沒有太久：「那你有沒有衛生紙啊？剛吃完午餐我就跑出來找你，連嘴都還沒擦喔──你看我這麼關心你！」

幹得好，真是義大利本日的最佳發言！暗自握拳竊喜，德意志短短的手指向教具櫃下的抽屜：「要衛生紙的話，那個抽屜拉開，裡面有一大包可以用。」

「耶謝謝！德意志人好又可愛，連哪裡有衛生紙都知道！」完全無視德意志對可愛二字的再度抗議，義大利抽出了衛生紙，滿足地抹抹嘴，然後被手中突然發出的光芒嚇得大叫了一聲。

「什麼東西在發光？！」趕緊掏出放在盒中的說明書，義大利看著那發光的頁面逐漸浮現奇怪的印記，本來就不太靈光的頭腦益發遲鈍，幸好耳朵的功能還在，聽完德意志那有點心虛又有點得意的解釋，才理解自己剛才幫忙對方完成了什麼事。

「德意志你竟然騙我！太過分了！我要收回你人真好那句話！」從口袋中抓出小小的迷你德意志，義大利有些生氣地捏著對方的臉頰，可惜氣鼓鼓的表情沒有太大說服力：「如果早點跟我講，我才不會說什麼要衛生紙呢！！」

「我就是怕你會要些……」

「──你就這麼不相信我？」少見地打斷了對方，義大利用力眨著眼睛，德意志在那眼角發現了向來讓他害怕的水光：「德意志太過分了，你覺得我會趁機害你嗎……」

「不、不是這樣的。」這下開始著急的德意志趕忙解釋，他也覺得自己有點矯枉過正了，對象是義大利的話，或許一開始就該好好坦白的：「我只是剛碰到這種事情，嗯、有點，提心吊膽……」

用雙手從從德意志腋下將對方捧起，義大利將他平行放至面前，眼神很是認真：「不用提心吊膽的，我說過我會幫你啊！」

「……對不起。」德意志沉默了會兒，才有些不好意思地撇過頭，總算是老實地說出道歉，這才在眼角的餘光中看見對方的笑容。

「所以說，德意志你欠我一個願望呢。」輕笑兩聲，義大利將德意志放回口袋，抓起禮盒準備離開教室：「嗯、是要德意志以後每天晚上都不可以把我趕下床、還是讓德意志答應擔任美術課的繪畫模特兒呢，感覺每個都很有趣……」

你是不會害我沒錯，但老是要求我答應奇怪的事是怎麼樣？！抬頭看著義大利可愛中似乎別有心機的笑容，德意志的怒吼只能和對方不知何時已經消失的眼淚共同迴盪在腦海內了。

※

「那、我們先來找法國哥哥和西班牙哥哥吧，我知道他們今天要一起作點心。」帶著禮盒來到離實驗室不遠的烹飪教室，義大利連門也沒敲地用力拉開門附贈充滿元氣的招呼吆喝，撲面而來的甜點香味讓德意志不由自主地深吸了口氣。

看著自顧自走進教室的義大利，兩人並沒有流露出被打擾的感覺，西班牙還高興地做出大幅度的揮手：「是小義！要一起來吃點心嗎？」

「好──啊不行、不行不行！我答應要先幫德意志的忙了……這個、給你們喔！」正想興高采烈答應的義大利突兀收聲，趕緊從禮盒中拿出兩隻小熊，輕輕放在西班牙和法國的桌前。

「欸，是小熊玩偶啊。背後還有哥哥自豪的巴黎塔花樣呢。」法國手裡拿著擠花袋忙著替已完成的蛋糕裝飾，分心瞄向玩偶的動作絲毫不影響進行擠花的動作：「怎麼？是小義作的？」

「不是，是德意志要送給你們的喔。」似乎完全沒有發現口袋中細微的抗議聲與掙扎，義大利張著燦爛的笑顏豪邁地說出了事實：「德意志因為不跟英國作朋友所以被變小囉，要把熊送給大家還有幫大家完成願望才能變回來。所以我正在幫他的忙，西班牙哥哥跟法國哥哥也趕快來許願吧！」

西班牙饒富興味地把玩著小熊身上的風衣，對於英國的行為顯然沒什麼太大的意外：「又是那傢伙，奇怪的事情總是他搞出來的哩……所以說，現在在小義口袋裡扭來扭去的就是德意志囉？」

口袋中的騷動頓時停止。好一陣子後，才看見德意志尷尬地從中探出頭來：「……你們好。」

「不要那麼嚴肅嘛。放鬆心情，事情才會順利解決啊。這可是一天到晚和英國周旋的哥哥我，最棒的經驗談了。」將手洗乾淨後端上切塊裝盤的蛋糕，法國輕輕從義大利的口袋中撈出迷你德意志放在桌上，甚至也用盤子裝了小小的蛋糕放到對方眼前。

本來還想婉拒的德意志看見義大利已經開懷地吃起蛋糕，完全明白開始進食的義大利是一種無法阻擋行為的生物，德意志也只能默默地在心中嘆氣，向法國道謝後，吃力地拿起叉子開始切蛋糕。

「……德意志，還是我來吧。」看著對方使用餐叉就像是在揮舞巨劍一樣，法國終究還是半強迫地拿過了叉子，輕巧切下蛋糕後放到小小人影的嘴邊：「來，啊──」

「我、我可以自己來的！」太丟臉太愚蠢了！他從就讀幼稚園時就開始學習自己進餐，升上小學後就連兄長都沒有再餵過他了！如今竟然……德意志羞恥到紅透臉，拼命地低頭掩飾尷尬，還不忘猛力搖頭拒絕。

沒想到一旁的西班牙也叉起蛋糕上的水果遞了過來，還不忘替法國幫腔：「讓我們幫你有什麼好害羞？你還是小孩子的時候，我們可也幫你哥餵過你不少次呢。更何況……」

西班牙和法國互相望向對方一眼，同時長長地嘆了口無奈的氣：「你會變成這樣，我們兩個大概也有些責任吧。」

咦？聽見了關鍵字的德意志猛然抬起頭來，防備鬆懈的他立刻被法國塞了滿口食物。但現在可無暇顧及這個，德意志急忙咀嚼著蛋糕，露出困惑的眼神。

義大利喝了口搭配蛋糕的紅茶，也表現出好奇的表情：「我也想知道是怎麼回事！難道小熊布偶是你們幫英國做的？」

「不是這樣啦。」西班牙眉開眼笑地看著德意志無意識下乖乖地吃掉了嘴邊的食物，立刻又切下蛋糕繼續進行餵食的動作，同時也說明了情形：「今天我們又和英國吵架啦……他不知道發什麼神經，竟然說要用甜點決勝負。法國當然狠狠笑了他一頓，那傢伙撂下狠話說一定會贏就跑了……我猜那應該就是他找上德意志的原因哩。」

和西班牙有默契地輪流餵食小小德意志，法國偷偷摸著以前絕對摸不到的德意志的頭頂，心中想起過去和損友一起辛苦養育這個小鬼的回憶。但秉持一貫優雅的他並沒有露出太多懷念，只是笑嘻嘻地接下西班牙的話語：「因為你大概是除了我們之外最會作甜點的人了，他應該是想籠絡你吧。」

雙手敲擊，吃飽喝足的義大利露出恍然的表情：「難怪你們會在這裡作料理！是要和英國一決勝負囉？」

看著兩人含笑點頭，德意志心中一陣恐慌與不可置信。

所以英國是想找我當槍手嗎？等等那他約在理科實驗室是怎麼回事？他想要在那邊作點心嗎？！以前那些可怕的料理果然都是化學合成物？天啊哥哥吃下他的食物竟然能拍照寫部落格而不是當場死亡？！

「德意志？德意志？」用手輕點對方的額頭，西班牙的表情有點擔心：「你怎麼了？臉色突然變得有點糟糕耶。」

「不，我只是突然覺得哥哥有點偉大……啊，總而言之，」這時才注意到自己已經在兩人的餵食下將蛋糕吃盡，德意志有些不好意思地趕緊轉移話題：「有什麼需要幫忙的地方嗎？」

「咦？可是你突然這麼說……」西班牙露出為難的表情，看來他似乎並沒有什麼特別需要別人幫忙的地方。

低頭想了一下，法國這才開口回答：「要不這樣如何？我看跟英國那傢伙的料理對決應該是不可能了，你們能不能幫我把剩下的蛋糕送到熱音社的社團教室？」

「欸、熱音社？」遲疑了一下，德意志立刻理解對方的意思：「你是要──」

「對，就是幫我拿去給普魯士那傢伙囉，他正在社團活動中，就給他當下午點心吧。」例落地將蛋糕裝盒交到義大利的手上，義大利才剛將德意志裝回口袋，便被法國推出了教室門外。

「加油啦，德意志。有小義幫忙，應該會順利的吧。」稍稍彎下身和德意志告別，可惜法國臉上的表情全然是等著看好戲的笑意：

「以後記得告訴我阿普看到你的反應喔。」

※

才不會告訴他呢！可惡，每個人都等著看好戲！惱羞的德意志實在無法忘懷法國充滿揶揄的笑臉，這讓他即使處於義大利行走造成的巨大晃動中，也要費力爬起探出口袋對義大利道：「義大利，等一下不管發生什麼，都千萬不要跟哥哥說到我變小的事情，知道嗎。」

「咦、為什麼？」微微低下頭回問，義大利對於德意志的說法很是不解：「可以順便請普魯士幫忙啊……」

「他肯定不會幫忙只會在那邊偷笑！八成會說出可惡到極點的吐槽！」一提到普魯士，德意志平日慣常的嚴肅幾乎快要消失殆盡，看來普魯士的毒舌發言讓他抓狂過很多次：「一定會說什麼『哈哈阿西你這腦包竟然會上這種小兒科的當！』、不然就是『果然還太嫩！哪像你老哥這麼集邪惡卑鄙天才謀略於一身！』這種爛話，那個嘴賤老哥！」

「德、德意志你剛剛好像說了很多平常不會說的難聽話欸……」有些驚訝地看著激動的德意志，義大利忍不住順了順對方的頭髮，試著安撫那有點幼稚的怨氣：「好啦、不要生氣了，我不會跟普魯士說的。你也要躲好，我要開門囉。」

聞言趕緊縮回口袋的德意志，卻在門打開的那瞬間猛然僵直──也包括手握門把的義大利。

應該正要在進行社團練習的普魯士，雖然此時手裡拿的確實是電吉他，但琴柄卻以一種不明的意義被夾在跨下，再加上扔在一旁的上衣襯衫、只穿著那招牌紅外套卻偏偏還硬要露肩露胸的普魯士，此時不得不說看起來實在是……猥褻萬分。

「我……先出去了，請繼續。」有些尷尬地點點頭，義大利準備退出教室的身影被普魯士趕緊拉住：「等等啊小義你誤會了！我絕對沒有在模仿什麼奇怪的十八禁角色！」

這真是越描越黑，義大利此時不只表情尷尬，連眼神可能都參雜一些鄙夷：「……還是不打擾你了。」

「不是啦小義真的不是你想的那樣！」

「你真的誤會了，義大利君。」此時一陣溫和的聲音從旁傳來，義大利這才發現日本正從一旁走來，捲起的袖子與手中的素描本，說明了方才進行中的事情：「我只是在為新作品取材，請普魯士君幫忙擔任人體模特兒而已……呃、嗯，就是這樣。」

日本忙著對義大利解釋情形，最後卻因為瞥見對方口袋中那雙迷你化的藍色眼睛而發出奇怪的聲音。只可惜義大利正將手中的蛋糕交給普魯士，並沒有注意到日本的異常：「吶吶普魯士，這是法國哥哥跟西班牙哥哥說要給你的點心，拿去吧！」

「唔喔是蛋糕！這兩個小子也有這麼好心的時候啊？」興奮地放下吉他，連衣服也還沒穿好的普魯士，立刻上前接過蛋糕盒。

笑著回答對方，可惜義大利的話語似乎是有點不留情面：「應該不是好心吧？我想他們只是為了幫忙德意志才這麼做的喔，不然的話這麼大一個蛋糕，怎麼可能拿來這裡呢？普魯士你一個人又吃不完。」

「小義你不要再提了，一個人組樂團也超開心的啦──嗯、幫忙阿西？」被不自覺打槍的普魯士強顏歡笑地抹了抹眼眶，卻又因為奇怪的關鍵字而感到疑惑：「為什麼要幫忙阿西？」

「咦？因為德意志他──」

「──因為法國君做的點心十分美味，只有品嚐過他做的甜點，才能讓普魯士君理解德意志君平日料理中技巧尚未成熟、但卻充滿情感的心意吧。」看著德意志緊張地在義大利的口袋中不停對著自己比手畫腳示意快讓義大利閉嘴，向來擅長判斷場合的日本立刻會意，趕緊截斷了對方的話語。

瞪大了雙眼看向自己手中的蛋糕，普魯士都不曉得自己那幾個損友何時變得如此善解人意：「的確啦，阿西的料理雖然還差法國的手藝一截，但心意可真的沒話說……奇怪了，我每天都在他們面前稱讚阿西做的便當，他們怎麼還會認為我需要他們幫忙再確認？」

義大利生氣地噘起嘴，不滿意地回答：「所以我就說需要幫忙的人不是普魯士啦，是德意志他──」

「沒錯，就是德意志君啊。」看見德意志慌亂的樣子，再次讓日本接下救火的任務：「德意志君料理裡面的心意，一定是因為普魯士君沒有完全發現，所以大家才要幫忙啊。」

「欸？我沒有發現阿西全部的心意？什麼心意？」眉頭一挑，普魯士已經完全不知道該如何看待手中的蛋糕了。

義大利不甘寂寞，再度發言讓場面陷入更加的混亂：「什麼？日本你怎麼會知道？德意志都沒有告訴我，過份！！」

「是啊就是如此，德意志君潛藏在料理中不可言說的心意一直沒有被發現，所以法國君才會大力相助，製作美味的料理，讓普魯士君從好友的料理中發現弟弟平日為自己製作的便當中那難以說出口的愛啊！這就是愛與親情與友情！！如此偉大！」

偉大什麼啊？！我什麼時候對我哥有難以說出口的愛怎麼連我自己都不曉得？！還有日本你手上突然多出來的小冊子是怎麼回事！你不是要幫我解圍嗎？

看著事態開始往歪斜方向發展，德意志臉上的冷汗越冒越多，在發現自家兄長開始慢慢羞紅了雙頰的那瞬間，他終於爆出怒吼：「你們到底在雞同鴨講什麼？老哥你只要乖乖地把那個蛋糕吃下去不就好了我才沒有什麼說不出口的愛！義大利也是，你腦袋裡面只有『瞎起鬨』這個單字嗎！」

於是全場瞬間靜寂。日本也終於從妄想中脫離，露出了大夢初醒的表情。

「噗、噗哈哈哈哈哈哈阿西你變小了看起來超好笑的！！！！」第一反應竟然不是搞清楚狀況而是瘋狂大笑，果然是普魯士的作風。

「是啊你剛剛那個樣子看起來也超猥褻的，彼此彼此。」理所當然要狠狠回嘴，德意志雖然變小，但鄙夷的表情還是做得十足十，非常容易地激起了普魯士的回應：「啊──阿西你剛剛說什麼？你說本大爺什麼東西？！」

「普魯士冷靜點嘛，那種形容詞對你來說算是個稱讚吧。」拍拍普魯士的肩膀，義大利天外飛來的這一筆，看來只有普魯士能眉開眼笑地接受：「果然是這樣嗎？小義也覺得本大爺超帥？哈哈阿西你聽到沒，大哥才是對的啊！」

「……那我肯定沒大哥。」你這傢伙沒對過幾次啊。在內心默默回話，深知這樣下去以哥哥的嘴砲功力會沒完沒了的德意志，只得擺擺手示意對方該認真一下後──幸好他們兄弟還有這點默契，看他的樣子普魯士就知道別再繼續開玩笑了──快速將事情的來龍去脈解說清楚。當然，是搭配著普魯士滿口的蛋糕。

「哈、你這傢伙竟然會中英國那傻瓜的技倆？我看你砍掉重練八十遍都不夠啦，阿西。」果不其然地再次嗤笑了上當的德意志，普魯士瞇起眼站直身體，拍乾淨了雙手上的蛋糕屑後，背起吉他邁向門口：「這種蠢事還是趕快去解決吧，真的沒辦法再來找本大爺幫忙啊，你哭著求我的樣子我也不是沒看過，很習慣的。」

才不會求你！正想回嘴的德意志突然感到奇怪，平常這時候兄長的嘲笑應該會像怒濤般襲來，怎麼這次看來卻不是這麼回事？

就像是察覺到德意志的困惑，日本接過背後有著富士山花紋的玩偶，輕描淡寫地解答了對方的疑惑：「普魯士君說今天的社團活動是練習摔吉他這個表演中不可或缺的一部分，我想他大概是擔心嚇到大家，要去別的地方練習吧。」

雖然覺得事情不是只有這樣，但看著日本的眼神，德意志想著或許不該再問下去。義大利和日本相視而笑，就像是勇者的旅途中獲得了新的夥伴一樣，日本也加入了協助歸還玩偶與實現願望的行列。

……可惜勇者故事的定則就是新夥伴的加入通常意味著舊成員的離隊。

三人（雖然是兩大一小，但仍然是三人無誤）才剛離開熱音社的教室，便看見一道極為熟悉的身影正飛奔而來。德意志還來不及請日本警告對方在走廊上奔跑的危險，來人已經率先開罵：「你這個笨蛋弟弟，我等你等到火星去了！不是約好今天下課以後要一起去殺爆西班牙那個蕃茄混帳帶頭的足球社嗎！」

「唔啊哥哥對不起我不是故意的，我有很重要的事情在忙啊！」幾乎是反射性地抱頭道歉，義大利看著兄長的雙眼瞬間已經淚眼汪汪：「因為德意志他──」

你一定要這樣到處宣傳我的事嗎難道是我上輩子欠你的？快要哀號出聲的德意志看見日本立馬捂住義大利的嘴，忍不住在心裡給了他十次大拇指。

「抱歉啊羅維諾君，是我們不對，沒有注意到時間。」即刻向對方道歉的日本，偷偷覷著還沒搞懂的義大利，壓低嗓音道：「義大利君，貴兄長討厭德意志君是出了名的，還是不要讓他知道德意志君的事情比較好吧。」

看著交頭接耳的兩人，羅維諾已經因為弟弟爽約而糟糕不已的心情，此時顯得更加不快：「是在那邊偷偷說什麼啊？一定有什麼事情不想讓我知道對吧！還有，我剛剛為什麼聽到了那個馬鈴薯混蛋的名字？！」

「沒有啦哥哥，你誤會了……」將口袋內的德意志快速又不著痕跡地放入禮盒中，手中的盒子也立刻移交給日本，義大利知道哥哥的直覺某些方面來說比自己還要準確，只好趕緊上前牽制對方──可惜義大利的腦袋顯然還不會因為日本的提醒就變得如此周全：「我才沒有要去幫德意志送娃娃呢！現在就可以去找足球社單挑喔，沒問題的！」

眉頭一皺，羅維諾立刻發現內情並不單純：「香腸混蛋要送娃娃？就是那盒東西？他既然要送東西怎麼不自己去，是在欺負你嗎？可惡我現在立刻去打爆那個大鬍子王八！還有你剛剛放到盒子裡面的是什麼？不要以為我沒看到！你這笨蛋弟弟什麼都要瞞著我，太可惡了！」

「哇哇哇不是啦不是啦我沒有要送什麼東西也沒有在盒子裡面放什麼哥哥我們趕快去踢足球啦求求你不要再說了！！」越說越錯，不說不錯。這句真理義大利領悟得太晚，只得半強迫地拉著哥哥往操場的方向移動，還得抽空回頭無聲對著日本吶喊：「德意志就拜託你了──」

做出手勢示意瞭解，日本看著盒中剩餘的玩偶和呆愣坐在盒中的德意志，暗暗握拳發誓要完成好友的請求。

這種情況實在不知道該喜還是該憂，雖然義大利不是個能順利完成託付的對象，但多一人總是比較有幫助，現下卻又回到了一大一迷你的小隊狀態……德意志在盒中回頭望著義大利雙子漸行漸遠的背影，心中的擔憂似乎被日本看個透徹，立刻獲得了對方特有的隔靴搔癢式安慰：「請不要擔心，我會妥善處理的。」

實在很想吐槽日本的妥善處理某種方面來說也是種暴衝，但德意志的話語在到了嘴邊又立刻被吞下──因為他看見了更重要的事。用力拍著盒邊日本的手指，德意志臉上的神色是有些壓抑的亢奮：「日本，你看那邊、看那邊！」

真是天助我也，要是英國那種小人計畫真的得逞，這世界就沒有天理了！德意志開心地望向所指的方向──從他們所在的走廊，正好能一清二楚地看見在玄關鞋櫃前低聲交談的荷蘭與台灣。

「沒問題的，荷蘭君與台灣都和我有些交情，請放心交給我──」日本點頭表示理解對方的意思，正要跨出的腳步卻猛然收回，在盒中的德意志禁不住緊急煞車，幾乎是做了個滿分十分的前滾翻。

「實、實在是非常抱歉！」趕緊扶起德意志，日本順手撈出對方，露出了苦惱的表情：「不行，我不能把德意志君放在盒子裡……」

皺眉露出疑惑的表情，德意志對日本的為難感到不能理解，從菲力離開後就是讓他坐在盒子裡，怎麼現在又不行了？立刻發揮察言觀色本領的日本開口解釋道：「台灣喜歡可愛的東西，如果讓她看見你……就算偽裝成布偶的樣子，德意志君也可能就要馬上和我分道揚鑣了。」

是、是指我會被強迫帶走的意思嗎？下意識地抹了抹額上根本不存在的冷汗，德意志沒想到那個長髮女孩的個性如此激烈，只好尷尬回答：「那、那就還是跟義大利一樣，讓我躲進口袋裡吧。」

「這也是辦不到的，德意志君。」對著自己身上的毛料背心與捲起袖子的白色襯衫比劃一番，日本的表情變得更加困窘：「剛才在與普魯士君一同取材，我沒有穿外套……胸口的口袋太顯眼了，一樣不妥。」

「呃、褲子口袋？」

「不、不行！絕對不行！完全不可以成立！」聽著德意志試探性的詢問，日本的兩頰瞬間像是煮熟的蝦子般紅燙：「這這這這這真是太可怕了不行！褲子的口袋太深入了，我我我會有這輩子最難以控制的人生危機，絕對不可以！這已經不是點子記事本可以解決的程度了，而且這樣下去這次的新刊會變成日独本！不行這不在我的預定進度內啊！」

看見德意志滿臉錯愕跟無法理解的表情，日本這才猛然收聲冷靜下來：「──呃、總之，請德意志君不要做出如此令人驚恐的發言……拜託了。」

那你還要我怎麼辦？幾乎已經快要搞不懂到底是怎麼回事的德意志頭疼地揉揉太陽穴，只能請日本趕快給出一個他本人接受就好的方案，天曉得日独本是什麼東西……他只知道再這樣猶豫下去，荷蘭跟台灣都要走了！

左右觀望了一陣，日本露出彷彿痛下決心的表情，走向放在玄關附近的自動販賣機，輕輕地將德意志放在窗台和自動販賣機之間的夾縫中，比出噤聲的手勢：「德意志君請小心躲好，我馬上就回來。」

拼命將身體縮進自動販賣機形成的陰影內，德意志看著遠處荷蘭、台灣和日本的三人順利地開始交談，日本也將兩隻顏色鮮艷的小熊分別交給了對方；就在德意志滿懷感激地看著日本完成任務後轉頭走回，兩人相視而笑的同時……

有什麼巨大的黑影突然遮蔽了德意志的全部視線，然後那讓人不寒而慄的可愛嗓音突兀響起：

「嗯、有小動物黏在我的水管上？」

看著輕鬆將自己拎起的俄羅斯，德意志的腦中只剩下一句話不停地迴盪、迴盪、再迴盪──

──你為什麼要把水管藏在自動販賣機後面啦？！

※

「咦、因為原本那支壞了，我只好來拿備用品……備用品向來都是放在那裡的。」俄羅斯將德意志捧在手裡，露出開心的笑容：「德意志君要小心喔，把心裡想的事情不知不覺說出來……很危險呢。」

「……謝謝你的提醒。」立刻結論肯定是因為自己太累才會發生這種愚昧的錯誤，德意志現在只一心一意想要說服對方停止腳步，將自己送回原處：「但是可以請你把我放回原位嗎？日本正在等我。」

顯然這個小小的心願不會被輕易達成，俄羅斯仍然張著笑容，只是其中的意味似乎變得有些微妙：「咦？可是我想先知道德意志君怎麼會變成這麼小的樣子耶？不能告訴我嗎？」

這肯定是個威脅。德意志感覺自己聞到了詭計的臭味，卻也只能在受制於人的狀態下，簡潔扼要地將事情的經過大略說了遍，並且祈禱俄羅斯能就此感到滿足，快快把自己放回去。

「沒錯沒錯、那個熊系列真的很過份呢，不但沒有德意志，也沒有俄羅斯。」有點生氣地嘟起嘴，俄羅斯看來似乎非常義憤填膺：「我那麼喜歡熊，可是系列作裡面卻沒有我……」

「或許我們下次可以一起聯名提議作個第二彈企劃之類的。但現在，」只想快快結束話題去完成任務的德意志，已幾乎要失去了和俄羅斯周旋的耐性：「可以快點放我回──俄羅斯你在做什麼？！停止你的動作！！」

「嗯？不要。」相當乾脆地說出拒絕，俄羅斯揪著德意志的衣服，努力要把對方身上的鈕扣解開：「不用第二彈，我已經想到好方法囉。」

「──讓德意志穿上有克里姆林宮圖案的風衣不就好了？」

死命拍開對方手指與用力抓緊自己衣物的可憐德意志，此時此刻也只剩下一張嘴能發動攻擊：「就算要我穿也是穿勃蘭登堡門的花樣！為什麼會是俄羅斯的代表圖案？！」

「反正到最後全世界都會變成俄羅斯的啊，我們的地標很多，但還是先搶先贏喔。」就像孩子拿到玩具一樣的興奮之情溢於言表，俄羅斯脫下了手中小人的外套，渾然不覺自己的話語充滿問題，繼續朝著德意志的上衣進攻。

「……我什麼都不要，只要可以在背後畫上哥哥的剪影就好了……所以哥哥，結婚好嗎？」

一陣女聲從旁傳來，只見俄羅斯的動作就像是放映機毀損般瞬間定格，慢慢轉頭的樣子竟然有種戳中笑點的嚴肅感。

「哥哥，我很樂意成為俄羅斯喔。所以結婚好嗎？結婚好嗎？我可以自己裁布作風衣跟帽子喔，不會麻煩你的，所以結婚好嗎？」只見白俄羅斯步步逼近，俄羅斯節節後退，兩人就這樣在走廊上開始前後追逐，看見那白金長髮的身影就會開始歇斯底里的俄羅斯已經沒有太大的餘力去逗弄手中的德意志：「不、不要啦……妳快點回妳家去好不好……啊啊啊不要靠過來！不要！」

跟著俄羅斯的腳步亦步亦趨，白俄羅斯雖然渾身上下殺氣沸騰，但表情卻是在無限的愛意中混雜了絲絲的委屈：

「結婚不好嗎？我比那個西邊的肌肉王八還要嬌小，也很喜歡和熊搏鬥啊，還能幫哥哥把世界都變成俄羅斯喔，不好嗎？一起去結婚吧哥哥，沒有喜宴也沒關係，公證的速度很快唷……還是你覺得那個歐洲的肌肉娘炮比我好？比我好嗎？他能跟哥哥一起去殺熊嗎？啊啊啊這阻擋我們愛情的蛋白質組合物……」

在傷感中白俄羅斯迅速結論出兄長不接受自身愛意的原因，滔天的殺氣就立刻往德意志撲面而來，白俄羅斯的步伐瞬間加快，往德意志方向伸出的手，似乎大有當初拆下門把的氣勢。

「不不不不要啦手手手手會跟門把一樣爛掉！會爛掉！」曾經親眼見證門把慘案的俄羅斯，顯然心中仍充滿了陰影，他擔心自己的手跟著小小德意志同時遭殃的結果，就是反射性地將德意志甩了出去。

我的人生就要斷送在兄妹間的打情罵俏上了嗎？並沒有覺得自己對「打情罵俏」有任何認知錯誤，此時的德意志看著走廊的天花板以拋物線的遠近感依序出現在自己的眼中，不禁想要抱怨根本沒有所謂回憶的走馬燈這回事……他只感到無窮盡的幹意啊！如果帶著這股幹意去踢足球比賽他保證自己可以連射十球！

幸好這世界對於德意志或許還不算太糟，就在他絕望地閉上眼時，感受到的竟然不是一種直衝腦門的重力感，而是常人的體溫。

「這也算是某種程度的戰術吧？」正擺出撲壘姿勢的日本露出微笑，牢牢地將德意志護在手掌中。

「日本！難道是你──」驚訝地看著即時拯救自己的好友，德意志立刻想通那個俄羅斯的唯一天敵為何會突然出現。

點點頭，日本拍拍身上的灰塵後站起，給了德意志肯定答覆：「正想接回德意志君的時候，就看見了俄羅斯君帶走了你……雖然我也不太擅長面對白俄羅斯小姐，但是一想到德意志君的險境都是由我所造成，就顧不得太多了。」

「總之謝謝，在面對完俄羅斯和白俄羅斯後……只能說不要想太多，人平安就好。」對於剛剛那陣空中飛躍還有點餘悸猶存，德意志甩甩頭，趕緊追問自己最在意的事情：「荷蘭和台灣那邊，現在情況如何？」

「沒有問題，玩偶已經還給兩位，願望也完成了。」稍微歪頭思索著方才的經過，日本的腳步相當自然地往學生會辦公室的方向走去：「荷蘭君正好想要寫字，我就將筆借給他了；至於台灣……啊，雖然有點心痛，但是不打緊的。」

看著向來沒什麼表情起伏（這當然是指尚未進入點子記錄本爆發的情形）的日本竟然露出了有些困擾的表情，德意志不由自主地追問究竟是怎麼回事，擔心因為自己而讓好友感到困擾。

搔搔臉頰，日本雖然有些不好意思，但還是靦腆地說了出口：「先前出的10P独右監禁R18本還滿受好評的，所以已經完售不再版了……我只剩下作者自留的那一本，但台灣那時候沒有買到……她要我讓給她。」

德國張口欲安慰對方一番，卻發現又是一堆聽不懂的詞彙，只好輕拍了拍日本的手指：「如果有我能幫忙的地方，就說吧。」

「不要緊，本子沒了還可以再畫的……到時候就請德意志君協助我取材吧。」輕輕笑出聲音，日本用手指點了點德意志的頭頂，感動於對方的心意：「剛好我還沒有許願，就許這個吧。」

這才想起日本也是「贈送布偶以增進友誼」的對象之一，德意志雖然不懂要如何取材，還是基於友情義氣認真地點頭答應。

「謝謝。」湊合著方才普魯士君的協助，這次就來出個東西兄弟本吧。

臉上的微笑沒有洩漏任何心中的想法，日本推開了學生會室的門，雖然不意外一定會聽見總是在下課後來此找英國吵架的美國大嗓門、以及一樣老是學不乖奮力回嘴的英國式咆哮，但這次出現的另外一個聲音……倒是讓剛進入的兩個人都嚇了一跳。

「老哥？」看著正揪著英國領子的普魯士，德意志還來不及先將玩偶交給正在看好戲的美國，就不由自主地呼喊出聲：「你是在做什麼啊……」

「唷，阿西。」放下抓住對方領子的手，普魯士輕鬆寫意地對著自家弟弟揮了揮臂。「我以為日本會告訴你們？我在練習摔吉他啊。」

你哪裡是在摔吉他，你分明是想要用吉他爆掉英國的頭啊！看著地上那些坑洞和完好無缺的吉他，德意志不禁懷疑那把到底是不是為了摔吉他練習而特地製作的超合金成品。

「倒是你，你來這裡又是要做什麼？」

看著兄長對著自己挑眉才想起自己來到這的目的，正要提振士氣一口氣解決最後兩人的布偶贈送時，那總是讓他無力的嚷嚷卻又由遠而近地接近，硬生生打斷了自己的開口。

「德意志德意志、我踢完足球回來了！一切都還順利嗎？」

是的，勇者推進魔王城的道路上，原來不只有暗中相助的小鳥大爺，現在連脫隊的夥伴義大利也回歸了！雖然怎麼看都覺得正義的一方人數和氣勢相當充足，但德意志還是得無奈承認，他並不能因此就停止送禮的行為。

拒絕了義大利想要從日本那接過他的動作，德意志抱起藍色風衣的小熊，有些吃力地從日本的手中跳到大大的學生會長辦公桌上，來到英國面前：「你什麼都知道，我也就不解釋了。給你，然後許個願望吧。」

全場屏氣凝神，就等著英國接過玩偶後的回覆。

英國神色複雜地游移了會兒視線，最後還是露出了那個總是讓德意志感到不妙、充滿破釜沈舟心態的眼神。

「──請和我，作朋友。」

這還是人話嗎？在如此狠狠地戲弄了別人以後還可以說這種話嗎？！德意志差點口出穢言，只能深深地吸了又呼、呼了又吸，好不容易平靜下來後，惡狠狠地瞪著對方：「你真的要許這個願望？」

沒有猶豫，這次英國眼也不眨地點了點頭：「嗯。」

「……好，我答應你。」這是什麼婊人的規則除了答應還能怎麼辦？難道要一輩子維持這樣小小又任人宰割的體型嗎？！德意志幾乎是咬牙切齒地答應了這近乎脅迫的要求，示意日本幫忙將最後一隻熊布偶遞給美國，德意志已經完全放棄解說，只是充滿疲憊地看著美國：「總之，就請你收下玩偶後，許個願望吧，在我能力範圍內，都會幫你實現的。」

「欸？所以只要許個願望就好了？」雖然完全在狀況外，但就這樣看了齣好戲的美國，果然還是秉持著慣有的適應良好：「那我就許願囉，德意志一定能完成，簡單的要死呢。」

「──請不要和英國作朋友，就這樣。」

「咦？」似乎聽到了外星語言，德意志霎時無法做出任何反應。

看著對方一臉傻愣的樣子，美國忍不住大笑出聲：「就是不要和英國作朋友啊！你要是覺得太難，我就再換一個囉。」

「不，當然好，完全沒問題！」幾乎要在心中唱起感謝美國之歌，德意志神色激動地快速允諾，但英國可就沒有這樣的好心情了：「美國你是在搞什麼亂啊？！好不容易讓他答應我的！」

完全不害怕英國的怒吼，已經習慣的美國還吸了吸早就空空如也的可樂紙杯，發出最能激怒對方的聲響：「我也不知道怎麼回事，總而言之，就是很想跟你唱唱反調？而且你都沒發現嗎，德意志答應你的表情超困擾的──解決大家的困擾是英雄的任務，我果然是Hero啊！」

「所以我沒有朋友的困擾不被包含在需要被解決的範圍中？！」看著對方一副理所當然的樣子，說不過美國的英國用力地轉回頭看著德意志，掏弄口袋的樣子就和先前拿出小星星法杖的樣子如出一轍，難道還要再來一次嗎？！

德意志驚恐地想要上前阻止，卻沒料到從加入對話後就沒有一反常態安靜不已的義大利，此時竟說出軟綿綿卻充滿爆炸性的話語：「英國，看到你跟美國同時出現在我的眼前……讓我想起了一件事情欸。」

「什麼？」英國和美國兩人同時轉頭表達疑惑，而義大利也沒打算賣關子，慢悠悠地說了下去：

「剛才和哥哥一起去殺爆足球社的路上，我有看見美國的朋友湯尼。英國不是有個親戚在足球社擔任守門員嗎？湯尼對他很有興趣，所以我就告訴它怎麼去足球社……然後守門員就被湯尼帶走了。下星期的足球分組對抗賽，英國你們那隊可能會沒有守門員喔。」

雖然因為換了守門員讓足球社變強的關係，我和哥哥沒有真的能殺爆足球社啦。最後義大利抓著頭髮有些靦腆說出的這句話，顯然不是英國要關心的重點。誰都知道英國可說是視足球如第二個生命，少了守門員、下禮拜要如何和法國與西班牙一決勝負？！

這個消息無疑是由義大利帶給英國的一次重擊。只要想到自己會慘敗在那兩人的手下，英國就不由自主地渾身發抖，他匆忙地跑出門外準備去營救自家守門員，但即使事及至此，這傢伙也仍然要像個徹頭徹尾的壞人角色，轉身對著桌上的德意志放下狠話：「這次就先算了，下次一定要讓你跟我作朋友，等著吧！」

一次就夠嗆了，拜託別再有下次。用力地翻了翻白眼，德意志看著被擺放在桌上的說明書，最後一頁上的魔法陣已經湊滿了印記，說明書正開始緩緩地散發光粒子，而德意志的身體也跟著魔法陣的運行開始圍繞著柔和的白光。

終、終於要變回來了嗎？此時竟然感到有些緊張，德意志閉上眼睛，只希望自己的體重不會壓壞英國引以為豪的大辦公桌。

當他張開眼時，只見身上的白光一陣沖天後散去，遺留下來的……

仍然是身高迷你的自己。

「怎麼回事？！不是說結束以後就能變回來嗎？！」慌張地望著仍然小巧無比的雙手，德意志六神無主地左右看向四周，此時的他真的已經想不出新方法了。

身邊的眾人也面面相覷著搞不懂狀況，但日本的一句自言自語卻像是尖刺一樣戳進了德意志的腦袋裡：「真像是糟糕的電腦遊戲沒設計好，爆了升級光結果沒升級一樣……」

德意志立刻低頭看向桌上的說明書，然後露出驚恐的表情。

魔法陣已經消失，取而代之出現在最後一頁白紙上的，是簡潔有力的「謝謝惠顧，歡迎再次光臨！」的標語。

……順帶一提，這些字在他作新聞社「漢學特輯」的專題報導時，統統都看過。

「啊。」驚訝地掩了掩口，日本也發現了同樣的蹊蹺：「是……中國家的簡體字呢。」

該不會？！不拜託不要是這樣──聽見關鍵字的德意志趕緊小跑步至桌上的禮盒旁，拼命將盒中的彩絲撥開，終於發現了被英國遺忘在理科教室、而後又被義大利一起撿起放入盒中的……小星星法杖。

帶著絕望的心情，德國望向小星星法杖的底部，果不其然地看見了那三個英文字。

MIC。

普魯士搔搔頭髮，想起了家中的兩隻熊貓：「似乎……香港會和中國賣一樣的東西呢。」

所以、所以是叫我去找香港，然後把剛剛那些人間地獄統統再跑一次嗎？！

果然瘋了！這世界真的一點天理都沒有！德意志頹喪地跪倒在桌上，連吐槽跟吶喊的力氣都完全地消失殆盡。

看來勇者與愉快的夥伴們……還有好長的一段打魔王之路要走呢。

※Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這本刊物的靈感起源，英國特產帕丁頓熊。PDT既是影子主角帕丁頓熊的音節發音開頭（PaDdingTon Bear），也是「溫柔玩弄德意志」這句話的英文簡寫。
> 
> 順帶一提這系列是抽獎收集法，我抽到了五支義大利版的熊。(淚眼婆娑)


End file.
